ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:FtwLasers/Event Page Formatting Tutorial - please read if you mean to contribute to the wikia
As of AE, a lot of people have been contributing, which is nice, after a broad and accepting fashion. However, as important as updated information is, tidiness and readability are arguably just as important. Thus, I here compose this: A basic tutorial for the creation or editing of Event pages. To those meaning to contribute to the wikia: Use this as a reference. For other kinds of pages, other formats apply, but it is particularly necessary for Event pages to have a uniform, pre-established format since they make up the majority of pages on this wikia. Instructional comments will be notated as --comment goes here-- however they should not be used on real pages. This is a Random Event. Occurs in: --These 2 phrases should be manually typed out as the 1st line on the page, always. This can also be accomplished through templates, however that is more difficult and will not be addressed until later. See how the words "Random Event" are light blue? That means that phrase is linked to a page, in this case, the page Random Events. Links are made by first highlighting the sentence you want linked, then pressing the 3rd square button at the top that looks like a chain-link, then typing out the page you want it linked to, which in most cases, should be the same as the phrase linked. Links are case-sensitive. In the classic editor, links can only be deleted by backspacing the whole linked word/words, however they can be edited at any time by clicking the chain-link button again.-- #Rock Controlled Sector --This should be the name of the 1st sector you found the event in. New line accessed by hitting the Enter key. Insert a numbered list by pressing the 5th square button at the top that depicts a little '1 2 3' with bars next to them. Numbered lists always start at 1. Do not simply type the numbers, otherwise automatic indenting does not take place, which is a real pain. Also don't forget to link these.-- #Abandoned Sector --This is optional, not all events occur in more than one sector, in fact many events only occur in one. If that is the case for your event, or if you've finished listing all the sectors the event is found in, press the Enter key TWICE to end the numbered list. Do not backspace the number, as classic editor simply puts you on the previous line infinitely.-- Event intro goes here. --The first paragraph of text that comes up on-screen when you find the event is what you should put here. In the case of page creation, it is also from this text that you should synthesize a unique and identifying phrase for the title of the event, that wikia users could easily associate with this event via searching for it. Format this text in italics by highlighting the text you want italicized and clicking the 2nd square button with a slanted letter i'', or by pressing that button before you start typing, and pressing it again once you move to the next line and no longer want the text to be in italics.-- #First option goes here. --Start a new numbered list for the list of options available under the intro paragraph, even if there is only one option. This makes it easier for future editors to go in and add potentially new blue options as they find them.-- #*''First option result goes here. --The paragraph of text that comes up as a result of pressing the option above is what should be written here. First, increase the indent by pressing the 6th square button with a little arrow pointing right. Then, start a bullet-point list by pressing the 4th square button where instead of numbers, there are little squares.-- #*#First sub-option goes here. --If following the paragraph of text above, there are new options presented, this is where the text of the option should go. Increase indent again and leave as a numbered list.-- #*#*Nothing happens. --This is an example of what should be written if, as a result of pressing the option above, no additional event text shows up, and the box where the message may have displayed just closes instead.-- #Second option goes here. --This is optional. Not all events have a second option, but many do. Access this #2 by first decreasing indent however many indents you are in, in this case 4 times, done by pressing the 7th square button with a little arrow pointing left.-- #*Fight a Pirate ship. --This is an example of what should be written if the result of the second option is a battle, with 'pirate' being replaced by whatever ship you end up fighting.- #**Receive random standard rewards. --This is an example of what should be written if, following the battle above, you receive some amount of scrap and/or resources. To know what to write for each reward, refer to the Rewards page.-- # --This is an example of a Blue Option. It is a template, accessed by pressing the "Source" tab at the top right of this page, then typing, without the quotation marks or spaces between brackets: "{ {Blue Option|Item in parentheses|Text following parentheses.} }" replacing "Item in parentheses" with the upgraded system, crew, weapon, or augment needed for the event to show, which will display in parentheses, and replacing "Text following parentheses." with the text that immediately follows the parenthetical. Going back to "Visual" in classic editor by selecting its tab will then show visually represent the blue option template as a green puzzle piece, and you will not be able to edit the text contained within unless you return to "Source", but once you publish your edit or page creation, you'll be able to see the Blue Option rendered much the same as how FTL renders it in their interface.-- #*''Event text for blue option.'' --This is the paragraph of text that displays as a result of selecting the above blue option.-- #**Gain a random crewmember. --This is an example of what might be written if you had gained a crewmember as a result of selecting the blue option. This is not always the case, and could naturally be something completely different, even something bad like taking hull damage, but most often blue options result in relatively positive outcomes.-- So you're done. Here's what the following page should look like without all my comments, and should thus closely resemble what a real page looks like, albeit with more meaningful and substantial amounts of text: This is a Random Event. Occurs in: #Rock Controlled Sector #Abandoned Sector Event intro goes here. #First option goes here. #*''First option result goes here.'' #*#First sub-option goes here. #*#*Nothing happens. #Second option goes here. #*Fight a Pirate ship. #**Receive random standard rewards. # #*''Event text for blue option.'' #**Gain a random crewmember. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts